


YouTuber Omorashi

by MLPro



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birds, Conventions, Furry, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Seriously, what else is there to say?





	1. James (TheOdd1sOut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months ago, we welcomed a new furry into our ranks. And it was glorious XD

“Okay, fine,” James said to his comments section, even though he knew none of the commenters could hear him. “I guess I’m a furry or something.” Then after further research, he realized there was going to be a furry convention in Arizona very soon! Well wasn’t that just great. However, James still felt a bit unsure about this whole thing, so he decided he would just wear a fur suit and never take it off or tell anyone who he was so no one would recognize him. That would just be a whole other mess to deal with. After some online surfing, James decided he would get himself a fox suit, because foxes are awesome. And with that, he ordered the suit and then proudly wore it to this Arizona furry convention thing. \--- Well, it was definitely weird being at a convention without being recognized, but James tried to make himself comfortable at Arizona Fur Con. The best way to do this was by indulging in all of their food, because food is the universal symbol of comfort. He got himself a drink (non-alcoholic mind you) to wash it down, but realized it was extremely tasty and got a few more. Before he knew it, James started to feel full from how many refills he had. But seriously, it was delicious. As much as he was surprisingly enjoying this whole ordeal, James soon started to feel a bit overheated from the crowded atmosphere and from his over-insulated fur suit. And if he felt hot, he didn’t want to know how non-Arizonians must feel all the time at these cons. James decided the best course of action would be to go outside for a while and relax in the cool winter air.  
This relaxation lasted approximately thirty seconds before James felt his bladder nudging at him, particularly hard in fact. He groaned and crossed his legs, hoping to stay outside for a while longer. Why did all those drinks have to go right through him? He shifted his weight a bit, but a sudden cold breeze made his need worse and he had to bounce at the knees to calm his filling bladder. This was no use; he’d have to go and pee first and then come back outside later. Once back in the building, James’ bladder calmed down considerably and he was able to relax his body again. Which ended up being a good thing, because the bathroom line turned out to be horrendously long. James was not in the mood to wait in the interminable line, so he decided as long as he wasn’t so desperate anymore he could go do more things until the wait became shorter. \--- James knew getting more drinks was a terrible idea at this point, so he decided to check out a few of the panels. It was here that he got to learn a lot more about furry history, and realized that maybe furries weren’t so weird after all. Maybe he could get used to the idea that he most likely was one. He then looked around at some of the art, and at one point noticed that someone had made fan-art of his characters from the fable videos. Of course, he couldn’t say anything without blowing his cover, so he just admired it from afar. If only that artist knew.  
Staying still had brought James’ attention back to his bladder, and he realized that it was eminently full and he would have to pee very soon. He crossed his legs as casually as possible and took a deep breath to calm the urge, but it wasn’t working anymore. The bathroom line was still as long as it had been since this whole mess started, but James didn’t have much longer at all before his desperation would become dangerously urgent, so he decided if the line wasn’t going to get any shorter, he might as well join it now. Shuffling behind the last person in line, James crossed his legs again and tapped his foot, trying to keep from panicking too hard. "You can make it, and even if you don’t, no one will recognize you anyway so it’s not a big deal". Nevertheless, his stubborn bladder refused to listen and James ended up silently begging the line to move faster. It wasn’t moving fast, but it was progressing, which raised his hopes until they were slightly dashed by a massive wave of urgency, and he moaned under his breath and tapped his foot faster to hold back the flood. The urge subsided after a while, but it left James more desperate than he had been in a long time. In fact, the last time things were this bad was when he was still wetting the bed and he happened to wake up one night right before it happened. Yup, there was no holding that in. Of course, James had grown up since then, and his muscles were now strong enough to last a bit longer, but he was seriously running out of time. Not only that, but he was overheating again due to sweating in his fur suit. Thankfully, there were only a few people ahead of him now, and that motivated him to keep holding on. By the time he was next in line, James felt like he was about to burst, and took advantage of being pretty much in a corner to grab his crotch without anyone noticing. However, his was still noticeably pee dancing, stomping his feet and shaking his hips, and breathing in ragged gasps. His entire lower body felt like it was on fire, and his pee had already started traveling down his shaft. He was also starting to feel fuzzy from how hot it was, but he knew he had to wait to take his fur suit off too. He tried to limit his movements to keep from sweating too much, but then he felt another colossal urge and had to double over and shake his hips harder to fight it off. After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened, and James bolted inside, quickly locking the door and gripping his cock again as a small spurt escaped. He noticed there was only one toilet in this entire building, which explained why the line had stayed so long this whole time, but James had absolutely no time to be mad about this. He quickly stumbled to the toilet, ripping off his fox head to reach the zipper underneath, and because he was honestly going to pass out from how sultry it was in there and how much he was sweating from desperation. He kept his legs tightly crossed to keep the dam from bursting and got to work zipping down the rest of his suit, except the zipper wouldn’t budge. Seriously!? This was the absolute worst time possible for that damn zipper to be so stubborn. Another leak escaped and James brought his hands back to his crotch and performed every pee dance he could think of to stop the rest from coming out. He gasped and leaned against the wall to support himself, panic-stricken and in extreme discomfort both from having to pee so badly and from how hot and sweaty he was in the suit that he had now found himself trapped in. He kept trying in vain to get the zipper down, but it had to be stuck or something, and grabbed his dick again due to another leak, only to not be able to stop it no matter what he did. James had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Finally, the leak turned into a thick stream as he wet himself completely. He slid down to the ground in frustration only to realize that it actually felt really good. The immense relief sent euphoria through his brain and James started to feel considerably cooler except for the comfortably warm piss against his crotch and his legs. He let out a series of pleasant moans and relaxed his body completely until he finally finished pissing that stupid fox suit. Then he realized he would have to go back out in front of a bunch of people like this. Good thing no one would recognize him, but James still blushed profusely from the embarrassment that was to come. One thing was for sure, this was not going to be a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m starting this series lol
> 
> So this takes place in Arizona Fur Con in Scottsdale, fyi. I’ve never been to Arizona, but I’ve been to Texas, and it’s frigging hot there, dude.
> 
> I am hoping to do Jaiden Animations (and more Animation Squad dudes lol) at some point, but feel free to request anyone you want me to write about. And then there are all those other really old requests I still have to do... *sigh*
> 
> And if James happens to find this fic, well then, enjoy...I guess? *notice me senpai*
> 
> See you dudes soon!


	2. Jaiden Animations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Ari inadvertently helps Jaiden find new things about herself.

Ari is a little brat. That’s common knowledge, considering Jaiden had made an entire video concerning this fact. But for the most part, this bratty demeanor was harmless, a part of his charm, even. Ari wasn’t Ari without that signature whiny screeching. But sometimes, there were just other things that Jaiden had to do that Ari would keep preventing her from doing.  
Recording videos was such a pain sometimes because Ari’s squawks would obviously ruin take after take, and by the time Jaiden would finally finish the audio her voice would be hoarse from exhaustion. Getting sleep wasn’t any easier, as Ari had a habit of getting very hungry in the middle of the night. One night in particular was more agonizing than the others, because during then sleep wasn’t Jaiden’s only pressing need.  
-  
After another grueling recording session, Jaiden went to get some water to soothe her sore throat. She started to feel better after downing a few bottles, and since it was late and she was overcome with fatigue, she decided to turn in for the night and finish the rest of the video later. Turning off the lights and practically collapsing onto her bed, Jaiden immediately felt much-needed sleep wash over her.  
However, this sleep was short-lived as a loud screeching sound brought her back into consciousness. Jaiden groaned in annoyance as she noticed Ari on her bed wailing in hunger; apparently she was so tired that she had forgotten to put him back in his cage before going to bed. She also noticed a pretty uncomfortable fullness in her abdomen, she had gone overboard with the water after all. But she decided that Ari was being more annoying than her bladder was and that she was going to feed him first and then pee afterwards.  
She headed into the kitchen to get a midnight snack for the irritating sack of feathers, and he followed her, still complaining in his incomprehensible bird-speak. However, upon opening the refrigerator, Jaiden was aggravated to realize that there was absolutely nothing that Ari could eat. How did that happen? She must have been so wrapped up in her latest video that she never noticed that she was running out of Ari food. Well, she guessed it was time for a late-night grocery run.  
-  
“Quiet down, Ari, we’re gonna get you some food,” Jaiden rolled her eyes at the avian punk that continued to screech from his cage in the passenger seat. As she started the car, her attention was brought back to her bladder as it nudged harder at her. She shifted in her seat and considered taking a quick leak before leaving, but Ari still wouldn’t shut up, and besides, it wasn’t bad and she could definitely hold it until she got to the store. So, she pulled out into the street and headed for the grocery store.  
As Jaiden continued along the road, she grew desperate quicker than she had anticipated, and presumed that the last of the water had made it to her bladder by now. She started squirming slightly and pressed her thighs together, trying to stay steady enough to drive properly. Thankfully, she reached the store before the situation became too much for her to control.  
Once in the store, Jaiden quickly picked out some fruit and some seeds and headed to the checkout line. As she waited, she crossed her legs as casually as possible and tried not to get too embarrassed by Ari’s loud attitude. Finally, she reached the front of the line and paid for the food, giving Ari a couple of seeds just to calm him down long enough for her to take a much-needed piss. But to her dismay, the bathroom was closed for maintenance.  
“Why now?” she groaned, tapping her feet and shifting her weight against the ever-apparent pressure. Could she even wait until she got home? Sure, Jaiden had held her pee plenty of times before due to shyness, causing her to develop what could almost be considered a bladder of steel, but this was pushing it. She felt a ticking time bomb that would explode at any minute as waves of agony coursed through her body. After checking to see if no one was looking, Jaiden pressed a hand to her crotch which slightly relieved the pressure. She decided that if she booked it, she would make it home.  
One painful car ride and a few leaks later, Jaiden stumbled back into the kitchen and started to head for the bathroom when Ari started whining again. He wanted more food, and he wanted it now. Jaiden moaned in extreme pain and bounced with her knees before letting Ari out of the cage and giving him some more seeds. “I really hate you sometimes,” she told him in a strained voice as he ate his grub. Once satisfied, he started to walk around, but Jaiden didn’t care anymore as another leak had slipped past her weakening hold and she held her crotch with both hands, shuffling towards the bathroom to finally get some relief. But of course, Ari was already there and in the way.  
Jaiden didn’t have the energy to tell him to move. She barely had the energy to hold back the flood. Instead, she stopped holding back the flood. Instantly, a torrent of pee gushed down her legs and puddled onto the floor, and as she relaxed and sighed in relief, she noticed this puddle was growing fast without showing signs of stopping anytime soon. Ari walked away from the scene, clearly not wanting to be involved in this, and Jaiden continued to piss full-force. How much water had she drank exactly!? She couldn’t remember due to having been so tired, but it must have been quite a lot. She had no idea she could hold this much pee, but the sudden knowledge that she could made her feel…excited.  
As her stream finally stopped and she admired her colossal plash of urine, she decided that she definitely wanted to try this again.  
Ari is a little brat. But sometimes being a little brat can help people discover some wicked awesome kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second part of this thing :)  
> I don't know if Jaiden would actually be into omorashi but anyway  
> You know what's funny I used thesaurus.com when writing this XD  
> Let me know who you want me to write about next, I have a few ideas but I also wanna hear your thoughts.  
> 'Til next time dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird series or whatever.  
> I'm gonna make more, but feel free to request whoever you want me to write about. :)  
> Bye dudes!


End file.
